


La violenza della leggerezza

by LaSil88 (Djibril88)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Historica!AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/LaSil88
Summary: "Ma da quanti anni Eren lavorava per la sua famiglia? Jean non se lo ricordava con precisione, ma si ricordava che era un giorno di sole quando la governante aveva portato con sé quel piccolo omega, troppo magro per poter reggersi in piedi e con gli abiti stracciati e sporchi."





	La violenza della leggerezza

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La violenza della leggerezza  
> Personaggi: Jean/Eren  
> Prompt: M1 - AU, Angst, Fluff  
> Parole: 4732 totali  
> Note: Stupro. Violenza. Non per lettori sensibili. Ambientato in un periodo imprecisato tra il 1750 ed il 1770.

La bella Venezia faceva da sfondo a vicende varie, di aristocratici e servi, borghesi e poveri; mercanti da ogni dove acquistavano case e trasferivano lì le loro famiglie per vivere una vita agiata ed in una delle città più belle d'Europa.  
«Anche William Shakespeare ha raccontato una storia ambientata a Venezia»  
Così aveva detto il padre, mercante di Monaco di Baviera, per convincere la sua famiglia a spostare le proprie radici in una città straniera, dove sperava di allargare ancora di più il suo mercato di spezie e cibi che arrivavano da luoghi lontani.  
La bella Venezia era un via vai di barche e di gondole, di gente che saliva e scendeva lungo i ponti, pensando agli affari propri o ai pettegolezzi. Nobildonne si incontravano davanti alle case più lussuose, tornate in città dopo una vacanza nella campagna veneta. Spettegolavano sui pretendenti delle loro figlie o su quale donna fosse la più adatta al loro primogenito. Se si fossero davvero integrati bene, ben presto anche sua madre le avrebbe raggiunte, magari dicendo di aver trovato la omega giusta per suo figlio anche se si sarebbe accontentata di una beta.  
«Vi trovate bene, signorino?» domandò la governante, sistemando i cuscini del suo nuovo letto, mentre gli altri servi si occupavano di sistemare i nuovi abiti nel guardaroba. Sua madre aveva insistito per cambiare alcune cose e rendere meno bavarese la sua stanza.  
«È ancora presto per dirlo, Julchen!» disse con un'alzata di spalle, superando la donna per uscire dalla stanza. Si diede un'occhiata alle spalle, solo per vedere l'unico servitore maschio di tutta la casa fargli un cenno di congedo con un inchino. Jean sbuffò e se ne andò senza dire nulla. Erano passati almeno sei mesi dal loro arrivo nella città, durante i quali si era fatto degli amici con i quali passava intere nottate a bere e a giocarsi i soldi in partite a carte.  
Venezia non gli piaceva; non gli piaceva l'odore del mare che sembrava entrare da ogni spiffero; non gli piaceva il rumore dell'acqua che sbatteva contro le banchine, ogni volta che passava una barca. La notte non sentiva il mare, ma non era sicuro che fosse dovuto all'improvviso interrompersi del moto ondoso. Non gli piaceva nemmeno la lingua, così morbida ed armoniosa, diversa dal tedesco, duro ed austero. Non gli piaceva nemmeno la gente, che sembrava vivere su un altro pianeta con la moda che seguiva negli abiti e nei comportamenti. Suo padre gli aveva detto di aspettare il carnevale, che quel giorno avrebbe visto la vera bellezza di Venezia. Lui non confidava in quell'evento, che sembrava rendere ancora più caotico l'ambiente intorno a lui. Ogni persona appartenente alla piramide sociale non attendeva altro che il carnevale per mettere in mostra quello che sapeva fare o quello che possedeva. I ricchi pagavano i poveri per preparare delle barche o delle gondole adatte alla festa; i poveri si mettevano in fila per dimostrare di essere i migliori a fare questo o quello. Era un caos che non sopportava, soprattutto dopo la sbronza della sera precedente.  
«Vi ho portato del tè caldo, signore.»  
Eren era entrato nella stanza silenziosamente, indossando un leggero sorriso sulle labbra mentre si avvicinava alla poltrona sulla quale era seduto. Si era chiuso nella biblioteca, lontano dal caos che arrivava all'esterno. Il servo doveva averlo seguito dalla camera da letto o forse Julchen lo aveva avvisato di andargli a preparare del te. In qualsiasi caso, entrambi avevano l'occhio troppo attento quando riguardava il suo comportamento.  
«Grazie, Eren.» disse solamente, facendo un cenno disinteressato, mentre il vassoio veniva appoggiato sul tavolino davanti a lui. Osservò come Eren si concentrava nel versarlo nella tazza senza schizzare da nessuna parte, aggiungere la quantità giusta di zucchero e quella di latte. Lo vide aggiungere qualcos'altro, qualcosa di nuovo, che lo fece tendere in avanti. «Che cos'è?»  
«Zenzero, mio signore.» gli rispose prontamente, smettendo di grattare quel tubero dalla forma strana e riporlo sotto la piccola campana di acciaio. «Vostro padre ha deciso di tenerne un po' in casa. Sembra che nel suo ultimo viaggio lo abbia aiutato con il mal di mare.»  
«Oh, capito!» affermò con voce sorpresa, alzando gli occhi verso che Eren che aveva il volto abbassato verso il pavimento. «Puoi andare. Chiedi a Julchen se ha bisogno del tuo aiuto. Per oggi rimarrò qui in biblioteca.»  
«Sì, signore.» disse con un breve inchino, prima di girare sui tacchi. Gli aveva lasciato a disposizione tutta la teiera e quello strano alimento chiamato zenzero. Gli bastava quello per capire che Eren lo aveva seguito fuori dalla stanza per andare a preparargli quel te. Quante volte ormai aveva fatto finta di fargli provare qualcosa di nuovo portato dal padre per aiutarlo ad uscire dai post-sbornia che otteneva a quelle feste veneziane? Ormai era diventato un libro aperto per lui, almeno per questi comportamenti ed erano anni che lo copriva in occasioni di questo tipo. Ma da quanti anni Eren lavorava per la sua famiglia? Jean non se lo ricordava con precisione, ma si ricordava che era un giorno di sole quando la governante aveva portato con sé quel piccolo omega, troppo magro per poter reggersi in piedi e con gli abiti stracciati e sporchi.  
Si ricordava, però, che lo avevano accolto in casa per diventare il suo servo e da quel momento lo aveva portato con sé quasi ovunque, da quando studiava con i suoi precettori a quando si incontrava con i suoi amici dell'alta società. Non perché avesse realmente a cuore il benessere di quel servo o si fosse in qualche modo affezionato, ma solo per mostrarlo a tutti: avere un omega maschio nella propria servitù significava avere denaro ed essere in possesso di qualcosa di molto raro. Voleva dire essere importanti ed avere le attenzioni dei più benestanti fra gli aristocratici. Per Jean, Eren era solo un mezzo per dimostrare di essere migliore di tanti altri.  
A distanza di anni, Jean portava ancora con sé Eren. Le volte in cui lo faceva erano diminuite rispetto a quando erano più piccoli, avendo visto sguardi non solo di gelosia sui volti degli amici. Desiderio, per lo più sessuale; ma probabilmente anche quello di rubare qualcosa che gli apparteneva e che suo padre gli aveva donato con gioia quando era piccolo. Quindi era piuttosto normale che si sentisse un po' a disagio a portare con sé il suo servo a quell'incontro, dove alcol e fumo avrebbero annebbiato al mente dei presenti. La sua compresa. Non avrebbe potuto tenere d'occhio il ragazzo e fare attenzione a quello che i presenti avrebbero potuto fargli. Stava semplicemente proteggendo una sua proprietà; non era in alcun modo attratto dall'omega, anche se il suo profumo provocava sensazioni e desideri che non pensava di poter mai provare per un omega maschio. 

Dal tavolo a cui era seduto, giocando a poker con i suoi compagni di baldoria, i suoi occhi ogni tanto scattavano verso Eren, quando era lontano da lui in attesa di qualche ordine. Lo vedeva come fosse effettivamente a disagio: il suo sguardo scattasse a destra e a manca e sembrava infastidito dall'odore di così tanti alpha in una sola stanza. Non erano in tanti, forse quattro o cinque su una ventina di persone in una stanza piccola e dalle finestre chiuse, ma poteva immaginare che un omega non si sentisse proprio così al sicuro. Soprattutto quando era senza marchio e allo scoperto come lui. Era anche vicino al calore, forse?  
«Tocca a te, Jean.»  
Connie lo richiamò al gioco e subito il suo sguardo si puntò nuovamente sulle carte e sulla mano che aveva. Non era niente male, ovvio, ma mantenne comunque uno sguardo preoccupato per tutto il tempo in cui i suoi occhi non si riposarono su Eren, ancora saldamente posizionato dove lo aveva visto. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo e chiuse per un attimo gli occhi.  
«Sembri piuttosto preoccupato per lo splendore laggiù.» disse uno del gruppo, un alpha di cui non ricordava il nome, ma il cui padre intratteneva rapporti commerciali. Ovviamente era la usa famiglia ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, in quel rapporto, quindi si sentiva abbastanza sicuro nel pensare che non avrebbe mai toccato Eren. Per quanto sgradevole ed incapace di ragionare, quell'alpha non avrebbe mai rovinato i rapporti del padre. Almeno sperava che fosse così.  
«Lo saresti anche tu, se avessi un raro omega maschio al tuo servizio.» rimbeccò Jean, inarcando un sopracciglio ed osservando lo sguardo lascivo dell'altro che si posava nuovamente verso Eren. Sentì l'irritazione montargli dentro, ma mantenne l'espressione impassibile e non mostrò che il gesto gli dava fastidio. Di certo non voleva mostrare che fosse attratto da un suo servo; che figura ci avrebbe fatto?  
«Uh-uh. Non hai tutti i torti.» annuì l'alpha, incrociando le braccia al petto e puntando ancora lo sguardo verso Eren. Sembrava di guardare un predatore pronto a saltare addosso alla sua preda, famelico e pericoloso assieme. «Però, sai... mi piacerebbe assaggiarlo un po'.»  
«Eh? Cosa sei? Un animale per caso?»  
Jean lo guardò con - non poco - velato disgusto, mentre arricciava le labbra per dimostrare quanto quell'espressione gli facesse schifo. «No, non un animale. Un selvaggio» si corresse subito dopo, scuotendo la testa. Appoggiò le carte a faccia coperta sul tavolo, girandosi sulla sedia per fronteggiarlo direttamente. Lo sguardo era diventato improvvisamente serio, mentre inclinava il capo di lato come se stesse realmente soppesando la proposta. Capì che l'altro aveva inteso in quel modo, perché il suo sguardo si era acceso di una luce vittoriosa. Aveva messo anche da parte l'insulto che gli aveva rivolto pochi istanti prima. Lui non era di certo un benefattore; non concedeva qualcosa senza avere altrettanto in cambio, lasciando che gli altri vincessero qualsiasi gioco senza avere il proprio tornaconto.  
«Scordatelo. È mio, posso fare con lui quello che voglio. Ma di certo non lo lascerò nelle mani disgustose di uno come te.» lo guardò con disprezzo, osservando come la sua espressione si faceva incredula e subito dopo rabbiosa. «Cosa farai dopo? Lo accuserai di sodomia come hai fatto con quel servitore Beta di due settimane fa? No, grazie!» concluse e riprese le carte velocemente, osservando con soddisfazione come la fortuna girasse dalla sua parte.  
«Te ne pentirai» sibilò l'alpha, prima di allontanarsi infuriato verso un'altra stanza. I suoi occhi si puntarono su Eren, che sembrava aver seguito lo scambio con attenzione e curiosità. Gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi e subito fu al suo fianco, con un lieve inchino.  
«Cosa posso fare per voi, mio signore?» domandò con tono basso e controllato, tenendo lo sguardo puntato a terra per non incontrare quello del suo padrone come era giusto fare visto il suo rango e la dinamica.  
«Portami qualcosa di forte da bere. Chiedi pure a Thomas, al bancone. Poi torna qui e rimani al mio fianco, come porta fortuna» disse con tono disinvolto e disinteressato, facendo un cenno con la mano per invitarlo ad andare e ritornare subito, in fretta, per soddisfare il suo ego ed il suo desiderio di vincere contro a quegli aristocratici altezzosi dei suoi amici.  
«Sì, mio signore!» Un altro inchino, quel semplice mormorio, e poi Eren si allontanava fra le persone per andare a prendergli qualcosa da bere. Lo seguì finché poté, abbassando lo sguardo sulle carte subito dopo. Di certo non si immaginava quello che sarebbe successo da lì a poco, per colpa della sua disattenzione dal suo Omega.  
***  
«Sembra che Jean ti abbia molto a cuore.»  
L'alpha con cui stava parlando Jean era al bancone, sorseggiando un alcolico dal colorito verdastro. Eren inarco un sopracciglio, curioso. «Assenzio.» rispose semplicemente, ricevendo un cenno di assenso dall'omega. Ne aveva sentito parlare, sapeva che era forte e che Jean lo teneva nascosto in uno dei doppifondi dei cassetti della sua stanza.  
«Grazie.» disse appena, voltandosi verso Thomas e chiedendogli di portargli un bicchiere ed una bottiglia di assenzio ancora da aprire. Jean era schizzinoso, voleva che qualsiasi cosa gli venisse versata davanti agli occhi da una bottiglia appena aperta. Era anche diffidente, dopo che qualcuno, qualche settimana prima, gli aveva messo dell'oppio in alcune sigarette che gli erano state offerte. Il giorno dopo era così devastato, che pure suo padre lo aveva ripreso più volte su quanto stesse distruggendo la sua vita con quelle serate scellerate.  
«Non mi hai risposto, Omega!» lo richiamò l'alpha, contorcendo lo sguardo in un'espressione incattivita ed infastidita. «Vuoi che il tuo padrone venga a scoprire che sei stato maleducato verso qualcuno di superiore?»  
Eren si era irrigidito al suo fianco, dapprima infuriato per essere stato interpellato usando la sua dinamica e successivamente impaurito per l'odore pungente e dominante che l'alpha stava emettendo per farlo sottomettere. Si voltò a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati, non preoccupato per quello che avrebbe detto a Jean, ma per quello che poteva succedergli se non rispondeva.  
«Perdonatemi, ma non sapevo cosa rispondere alla vostra affermazione.» cercò di salvare le apparenze, abbasssando anche il volto e scoprendo piano il collo in un gesto di sottomissione. Era così innaturale per lui, in qualsiasi situazione, dimostrarsi sottomesso e disposto a fare ammenda ad errori che non sentiva di aver fatto.  
«Pensi che basti solo questo? Sei pure arrivato in ritardo.» sbottò ancora, alzandosi in piedi ed afferrando il braccio di Eren in una presa ferrea. Anche se era alto, per essere un omega, l'altro lo stava sovrastando con la sua presenza e la sua altezza. La presa sul suo braccio era anche dolorosa, mentre si dibatteva nel tentativo di sfuggirgli.  
«Non so di cosa state parlando. Il mio signore ha chiesto solamente di prendergli da bere!» si giustificò subito, usando la mano libera per cercare di allentare la presa.  
«Bugiardo. È così che cerchi di sfuggire agli ordini di Jean? Mentendo?» disse con scherno, ridendogli anche in faccia mentre iniziava a trascinarlo verso una stanza vicino al bancone. Tutto sotto lo sguardo degli ospiti e del barista della serata, che non mossero un solo dito per fermare l'alpha e farlo ragionare per qualche secondo. Eren si lasciò sfuggire un uggiolio ferito, cercando di impietosire l'uomo che lo tratteneva, ma questo rise ancora di più. Pochi istanti dopo venne gettato su qualcosa di morbido, un letto, ed una porta sbatteva con forza dietro di lui. Cercò di alzarsi velocemente, di sfuggire a qualsiasi fosse il suo fato e chiedere aiuto all'unica persona di cui, inconsciamente, si fidava. Ogni suo tentativo di fuga fu bloccato dal corpo che si sdraiava su di lui, bloccandolo con il peso e la forza della presa sulle sue braccia.  
«Bravo, rimani così.» Il sussurro lascivo vicino al suo orecchio lo fece tremare di paura e, al tempo stesso, lo disgustò al punto da sentire lo stomaco contrarsi come se fosse pronto a vomitare. L'aria intorno a lui era piena dell'odore di uova marce che sembrava arrivare dall'altro. «Ora stai fermo!» aggiunse l'alpha. Per tutta risposta Eren cercò di muoversi e di liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma il respirò gli si mozzò quando una mano si chiuse intorno alla sua gola, bloccandogli l'aria. Esalò un rantolo, mentre annaspava e cercava di allentare l'ennesima presa dolorosa.  
«Muoviti ancora e spezzerò questo bellissimo ed immacolato collo. Sono stato chiaro?» Ed Eren non poté fare altro che annuire, esalare un semplice - sì, mio signore -, prima che la presa si allentasse ed iniziasse a tossire nel tentativo di tornare a respirare normalmente. Si abbandonò con il corpo sul letto; ogni boccata d'aria bruciava ed il naso si riempiva sempre di quell'odore di eccitazione e decadenza.  
Eren tremava come una foglia, in attesa che il suo aguzzino facesse quello che voleva e lo lasciasse andare. Non voleva rimanere lì, non voleva essere cosciente di quello che accadeva a lui ed al suo corpo. Non voleva partecipare a qualcosa che lo avrebbe umiliato e di cui si sarebbe vergognato per il resto della sua vita. Non era stupido, sapeva quello che stava per succedergli, come quell'alpha gli avrebbe tolto i vestiti con violenza e come sarebbe entrato con forza dentro di lui. Cercò in tutti i modi di estraniarsi, di fare finta di non essere lì e di pensare a qualcosa di più calmo e tranquillo, concentrandosi su un ambiente che lo faceva sentire al sicuro. Non era facile farlo, quando il suo corpo sussultava ogni volta che sentiva gli abiti strapparsi e quella mani disgustose toccare il suo corpo. La bocca dell'alpha era anche vicina al suo orecchio, sospirava ed ansimava mentre spingeva il bacino ancora coperto contro al suo sedere come se questo avrebbe eccitato l'omega e lo avrebbe spinto a produrre del lubrificante naturale.  
Era impossibile cercare di concentrarsi su altro e sperare di non sentire nulla, in quel modo. «Come sei docile, ora.» sussurrò l'uomo contro al suo orecchio, strofinando il naso fra i suoi capelli mentre inspirava il suo profumo. «è incredibile che Jean non ti abbia ancora toccato. Un omega così gustoso fra le sue mani è uno spreco.» continuò a parlare come se stesse dicendo le cose più dolci del mondo, cose che avrebbero dovuto farlo sentire al sicuro o fargli apprezzare quel momento. In realtà il tono usato lo spaventava ancora di più ed alcune delle sue parole erano ben lontane dal farlo calmare. Si lasciò sfuggire un uggiolio pietoso, quasi una richiesta di aiuto, mentre il suo cuore batteva con forza nel petto e risuonava in un veloce martellare nelle sue orecchie. Sentiva la sudorazione aumentare in quel momento di adrenalina e paura, mentre la mano dell'alpha stringeva con forza una natica e vi affondava le unghie. Eren sussultò un'altra volta e cercò di sfuggire a quel contatto, in un ultimo tentativo di sfuggire a quelle mani ed al suo destino.  
«Fermo.» ordinò l'alpha, mettendosi a sedere sulle cosce di Eren per continuare a bloccarlo e per poter utilizzare anche la seconda mano. Questa si infilo malamente fra i suoi capelli, graffiandogli la cute mentre si chiudeva a pugno e gli tirava indietro la testa in un gesto improvviso e violento. «Se provi a muoverti ancora, ti ammazzo. Questo è l'ultimo avvertimento!» sibilò furioso, tirando ancora i capelli ed obbligando il suo corpo ad assumere un angolazione dolorosa. La schiena era completamente inarcata, mentre l'alpha bloccava i suoi movimenti per sfuggire a quella posizione. Si lasciò sfuggire un uggiolio, chiudendo gli occhi mentre le lacrime continuavano a rigare le guance impallidite. Quando aveva iniziato a piangere? Non se ne era accorto, troppo concentrato a non pensare e a reagire quando il suo corpo lanciava un allarme. L'alpha lasciò andare il capo, dandogli una spinta come se volesse aggiungere dell'ennesima violenza in un gesto che non sarebbe servito a nulla. Eren si era lasciato cadere comunque sul letto, inerme e senza forza; gli occhi erano ancora serrati, in attesa del peggio che, sapeva, non sarebbe tardato ad arrivare. Essere così rassegnato non era da lui, che di solito combatteva in ogni modo e rispondeva male anche a Jean quando necessario, ma la paura aveva una presa ferrea su di lui; era qualcosa che superava di gran lunga la forza dell'alpha che voleva violentarlo e che andava oltre all'odore dominante e disgustoso che stava riempendo la stanza. Non credeva che, un giorno, il terrore più puro sarebbe stato in grado di annullare il suo orgoglio e la sua forza d'animo.  
«Vi prego...» lo implorò con un singulto; non sapeva nemmeno per cosa lo implorava. Di fare in fretta e poi lasciarlo andare? Di non fare nulla? Qualsiasi cosa andava bene, tutto purché non dovesse più rimanere in quella stanza e sopportare quell'umiliazione e quel terrore. Tutto, purché potesse chiudersi nella sua stanza e metabolizzare realmente quello che stava accadendo.  
«Non ti preoccupare. Ti piacerà, mio piccolo omega.» arrivò la finta rassicurazione dell'alpha. Lo percepiva anche lui, attraverso le labbra posate sul suo collo e tirate in un sorriso, che quella cosa sarebbe piaciuta solamente al suo aguzzino. Poteva capirlo anche da come velocizzava le mani e cercava di prepararlo senza realmente pensare al suo dolore ed alle ferite che poteva - che gli stava - procurando. Non sapeva di preciso quando fosse successo e come non avesse fatto ad accorgersene, ma sentiva un corpo muoversi sopra di lui, ritmicamente. Il dolore andava e veniva in base ai movimenti; bruciava e tirava, bruciava e tirava. Qualsiasi parte del suo corpo sembrava fare incredibilmente male.  
Il suo membro si era anche indurito durante tutto quello, causandogli una vergogna profonda per come reagiva quella parte del suo corpo. Voleva dire che forse gli stava piacendo? Eppure la sua testa gli diceva che era sbagliato, che stava odiando tutto quello e che era impossibile trarre davvero un minimo di piacere da quel trattamento. Lì su quel letto, completamente inerme, non era diverso da un corpo morto che non aveva possibilità di muoversi e spingere via quella persona, iniziò a dubitare anche della sua sanità mentale e di quello che gli piaceva davvero. Forse era un problema che nasceva anche con il fatto di essere un omega maschio; dovevano esserci per forza dei lati negativi, oltre a quello di essere considerato come un soprammobile prezioso.  
L'ennesimo singulto lo allontanò da quei pensieri neri, facendogli spalancare gli occhi quando si rese conto che quello non era un singulto. Era un richiamo straziante che usciva dalle sue labbra, lungo e penetrante, come l'odore acre di paura e rassegnazione che stava emettendo. Un richiamo di aiuto che forse qualcuno aveva sentito, perché da lontano arrivò il rumore di una porta che veniva spalancata e sbatteva contro al muro; suoni di colluttazione arrivano ovattati alle sue orecchie, mentre il corpo si rilassava dopo aver emesso quell'urlo e non si muoveva più nonostante il peso sopra di lui fosse sparito. Sentiva solo freddo, soprattutto dove il liquido seminale lo aveva bagnato, ma non fece un solo movimento per tentare di coprirsi. Non si mosse finché non sentì una mano fra i suoi capelli, che lo accarezzava con delicatezza e che lo invitava ad alzare lo sguardo. Davanti a lui vedeva solo le lenzuola bianche sciupate e la parete coperta dalla carta da parati beige con disegni ornamentali che non sapeva nemmeno descrivere in quel momento.  
«Eren?» domandò il padrone della voce. Lo riconobbe in quella cortina di calma ed incredulità che era scesa su di lui e che lo rendeva improvvisamente indolente. Girò lentamente il capo verso di lui, osservandolo con lo sguardo vuoto di chi non sta pensando lucidamente o che non vuole realmente pensare.  
«Mio signore...» sussurrò con un sorriso che si allargava sulle labbra, facendo apparire un po' di sollievo sul volto del giovane signore. «Siete venuto anche voi a fare sesso con me?» chiese candidamente, senza malizia o vergogna. La voce atona contrastava completamente con il sorriso sulle labbra, chiaramente forzato e per nulla reale.  
«No...» rispose Jean, sentendo una stretta allo stomaco a quella domanda. Cosa gli aveva detto quel folle per portare Eren a fargli una domanda del genere? «No, non potrei mai.» scosse la testa velocemente, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Il suo volto si contorse in un'espressione piena di dolore, mentre si inginocchiava accanto al letto. Afferrò il bordo del lenzuolo e lo tirò verso l'alto, andando a coprire il corpo di Eren dal freddo e dalla vergogna che avrebbe dovuto provare.  
«Vi disgusto così tanto?» domandò con quell'innocenza forzata, mentre il sorriso si spegneva lentamente come una candela che si consumava.  
Jean spalancò gli occhi alla sua domanda e presto si trovò a scuotere la testa velocemente, a negare in qualsiasi modo quelle parole. «No... No! Eren, perché dovresti disgustarmi?» domandò con voce rotta, la gola stretta da un nodo che bloccava ogni parola. La sua espressione si contorse in una maschera di tristezza e dolore, mentre si sdraiava al fianco di Eren e portava una mano ai suoi capelli, lentamente.  
«Perché non volete fare sesso con me. Non mi toccate mai.» gli disse con voce atona, chiudendo un po' gli occhi a quella carezza gentile che sembrava dirgli di calmarsi e che era al sicuro in quel momento. «Non vi servo a questo?»  
Jean lo guardò scioccato e senza parole, la bocca che si apriva e si chiudeva ripetutamente, alla ricerca di parole e toni che non avrebbero fatto del male a quell'omega così ferito. «No. No! Io... Julchen non ti ha portato da noi per questo.» cercò di trovare anche una spiegazione sul perché Julchen lo avesse portato da loro, ma in verità la donna era stata abbastanza misteriosa sull'identità della famiglia e del motivo per cui lo avevano affidato a lei. Però poteva dire con certezza che lui non era in casa loro per soddisfare le voglie di Jean.  
«Allora perché?» domandò quasi con veemenza, mordendosi il labbro inferiore ed abbassando lo sguardo. Anche se distrutto, continuava a conservare quei lati da omega e da servo che ormai erano diventati un'abitudine per lui.  
«Perché... Perché...» Jean non aveva una risposta giusta per quella domanda. Erano tanti i motivi, tanti i sentimenti che lo frenavano ogni volta. «Non ti considero un oggetto... per fare quelle cose.» ammise con un po' di imbarazzo che gli imporporava le gote pallide. «Cosa ti ha detto per farti pensare questo?» gli chiese subito dopo, cercando di portare l'attenzione su qualcos'altro che, magari, lo avrebbe aiutato a distruggere quell'essere. Non credeva di avergliene date abbastanza, in quei minuti passati, quindi era meglio metterlo a tacere definitivamente in qualche modo più serio e legale.  
«...Mi avete svenduto per fare sesso con lui. Ha detto che ero anche in ritardo e maleducato.» lo guardò perplesso, non capendo a pieno le sue parole e le sensazioni che stava provando in quei momenti. Lo osservò con attenzione, lasciando che il capo si adagiasse completamente sul cuscino.  
«Non potrei mai. Sei troppo prezioso!» sussurrò Jean, avvolgendogli il braccio intorno alla vita per avvicinarlo a sé. Lo fece con cautela, spaventato dalla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere se non volesse essere toccato a differenza di ciò che diceva.  
«Pre...zioso?» Eren ripeté la parola lentamente, osservandolo per qualche istante in silenzio, prima di abbozzare un sorriso. Era più reale e sincero di quella maschera precedente, ma mostrava anche il dolore che stava provando ancora in quel momento; fisico od emotivo non faceva differenza. L'omega stava male e lui doveva aiutarlo in tutti i modi. «Grazie!» aggiunse poco dopo, avvicinandosi un po' a Jean per permettergli di stringerlo ancora di più.  
Il giovane alpha si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo nel sentirlo avvicinarsi a lui, mentre stringeva la presa ma dandogli comunque la sensazione di potersi allontanare quando voleva. Non era intenzionato a vederlo cadere in un baratro nero, ma voleva dargli anche i suoi spazi e permettergli di metabolizzare in qualunque modo quell'evento. «Io sono sempre qui. Qualsiasi cosa succeda... Ecco... » si bloccò un attimo, mentre appoggiava il mento sulla sua testa per nascondere il volto rosso e gli occhi lucidi. Tossichiò un po' per schiarire la voce. «Puoi contare su di me. Come un amico, se vuoi.»  
Sentì Eren inspirare improvvisamente, colto alla sprovvista, mentre le braccia tremanti lo avvolgevano a sua volta. Lo stesso Eren affondò il volto nella sua camicia ed il suo corpo venne scosso da una lunga serie di singhiozzi ovattati, mentre Jean lo cullava e sussurrava sdolcinatezze di ogni tipo per aiutarlo. Parole a cui credeva e che avrebbe mantenuto in ogni modo, pur di non vedere il suo omega in quelle condizioni. Anche se erano solo servo e padrone, non poteva negare quello che si era andato a formare fra di loro durante gli anni. «Grazie, mio signore.» sussurrò Eren fra i singhiozzi, alzando un po' il viso. Di istinto gli diede un bacio leggero sotto al mento, vicino al collo, con l'intenzione di ringraziarlo semplicemente.  
«Jean. Puoi chiamarmi Jean.» balbettò un po', di rimando. mentre stringeva l'abbraccio e si imbarazzava ancora di più del normale. Abbasso un po' il viso ed incontrò gli occhi lucidi di Eren, ricolmi di gratitudine. Jean sentì un groppo alla gola, mentre appoggiava la fronte contro a quella di Eren.  
«D'accordo, Jean.» E sorrise, lasciandosi cullare da quelle braccia in cui si sentiva realmente sicuro e a cui avrebbe permesso di stare intorno al suo corpo per il resto della sua vita. Forse ricercare quel calore che sentiva con Jean era un metodo per reagire al fatto, ma non gli importava. Il calore c'era ed anche la sicurezza. Avrebbe fatto di tutto affinché non gli venissero tolti.


End file.
